


On The Floor

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Consent is Sexy kids, Dakota has a vitamin D deficiency, M/M, Trans Vinnie Dakota, cav helps him with that, porn without much plot, soft tender love makin, useless slut dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav likes Dakota on the floor. Or pretty much anywhere in their apartment





	On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> Special thanks to my friend priestlyislove for the inspiration

“Man Diogee.” Dakota gave the pooch a mock glare as he continued to snooze away on their carpet, “you have no worries. Nobody thinks it’s cute when I lie naked on the floor.” Diogee let out a soft bark as his legs moved, no doubt dreaming about running with Milo.    
  
Milo was currently on a vacation with Zack, Melissa, and his parents. Dakota offering to take care of Diogee while they were gone.    
  
He had brought Diogee with him and Cav back to their apartment in the future. A little vacation of his own with everything a dog could want in the 22nd century.    
  
Cav chuckled from his spot on the couch. Dakota looked over and smirked as Cav continued to devote his attention to his PADD.    
  
“What’s so funny, babe?” He asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.    
  
“Nothing,” Cav started as he set his PADD aside, “I always like seeing you naked on the floor.” He stood up, walking towards the kitchen, still carrying on the conversation. “I like the angle of your body. And how your skin stands out in contrast to the carpet.” He walked back into the living room, a bowl of grapes in his hand.    
  
“It not as good as when we’re on any other surface but I do like it.” Cav sat down on his recliner. Dakota snapped from his gaze and smiled.    
  
“Is that so?” He asked, Cav nodding as he popped a grape into his mouth. “That’s kinky.”    
  
Cav snorted, “Says the guy who begs for my cock every morning to, and I quote, ‘get my daily dose of vitamin D’.”    
  
Dakota walked closer, sitting on Cavs lap and grinning when he felt his hard on, “It’s true. It’s a tragic medical disease I suffer from. Afraid there’s no cure. Doctors recommended three or more daily doses.” He grinned when Cav set the bowl aside, focusing his hands on other parts of Dakota’s anatomy. 

 

“Besides, you’re the reason I usually end up on the floor in the first place.” Dakota pointed out as Cav’s hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts. “Kinky bastard.” He added on as Cavs fingers floated above his clit. “You like fucking me about as much as I love being fucked,”

 

“Now you’re stating facts.” Cav said, “I thought we were talking about you’re alleged Vitamin D deficiency.”

 

“They’re both facts.” Dakota said, his eyes closing as he arched into Cav’s touch. “But maybe we can move to the bedroom. I don’t want to have sex in front of Milo’s dog.” 

 

“Good idea.” Cav agreed, adjusting his hold on Vinnie, carrying him into their bedroom. 

 

He gently laid Vinnie down on their bed, peppering kisses along his neck, biting down softly. Vinnie let out a low moan, arching into Cavendish, his hands pulling him closer. 

 

Cav grinded his hips into Vinnie’s, his fingers working to take off Vinnie’s shirt. He pulled away from Vinnie’s neck, peeling the fabric off of him and tossing it in the general direction of their hamper. 

 

Dakota let out another moan as Cav returned his lips to his neck, softly trailing down until he found a nipple. His hand gently resting on top of the scar as he sucked on the mound. 

 

Dakota’s breath was ragged as Cav’s free hand worked to take off his pants. His dick straining against the fabric as Dakota helped him. 

 

Cav moved further down Vinnie’s body, his fingers hooking under the waistband of his shorts and pulled down, dragging the underwear down with them. 

 

Cav made eye contact with Vinnie before he dove between his thighs. He wasted no time in sucking his clit. Dakota’s fingers digging in Cav’s hair, pushing him closer. “Fuck, Cav.” He moaned, feeling his tongue dart inside of him. 

 

Cav pulled away, “God you taste so good.” He praised, sliding back up, cock in his hand. Using his free hand to rummage in the night stand for the lube. 

 

He picked out a condom, making eye contact with Vinnie, a silent question. Dakota shook his head. “Nah, we’re good babe.” He assured him. 

 

“You sure?” Cav asked and Dakota nodded his head once more. He put the condom back. 

 

He rolled back in bed, half on top of Dakota as he squirted some lube on his fingers. Gently thrusting into Dakota with his long fingers, working to get him nice and loose. Vinnie’s moans making him work quicker so he can sink something else into his tight heat. 

 

“Cav please.” Dakota begged as Cav slid his fingers out, squirting more lube on his fingers as he rubbed it on his cock. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” Cav said, looking at him with a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Dakota said and Cav laughed. Slowly spreading Dakota’s thighs as Cav lined his head with Dakota’s pussy. 

 

He took one last look at Dakota, who nodded his head and Cav slowly slid inside of him. Dakota letting out a mewl as he sunk deeper into him. “God. So good.” Dakota cried out as Cav stilled. 

 

Cav bent over him, placing soft kisses to Dakota’s neck as he adjusted. Cav was thick and Dakota liked being able to feel just how much he filled his pussy. 

 

Dakota panted as he gave an experimental thrust. “Ok. I’m good babe.” He said and Cav nodded his head. Slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. 

 

His pace quickened as Dakota screamed in pleasure. Cav angles his hips, hoping to find that sweet spot inside of his boyfriend. 

 

“Fuck Cav, I’m close.” Dakota breathed out, Cav could feel him tightening around him. 

 

“Me too.” Cav breathed as he tried to hold off on cumming. “Are you still sure you want me to cum inside?” He asked, an actual verbal conversation inside of the silent one they had earlier. 

 

“Fuck yes. Want you to cum in me. Please.” Dakota pleaded, his own orgasam so close. 

 

One. Two. Three more thrusts and Dakota could feel himself cumming, Cav leaning over him and he continued to fuck him. “I’m gonna..” Cav moaned, but was unable to finish his sentence as he emptied himself deep inside of Vinnie. 

 

Cav gently pulled out, laying down next to Vinnie who immediately snuggled into him. “Thanks.” He murmured and Cav snorted. 

 

“Whatever for?” He asked, already dreading that he asked. 

 

“For my dose of vitamin D.” Dakota replied cheekily as he Cav pulled him closer. 

 

“I hate you.” Cav whispered as he kissed his forehead, both knowing he meant just the opposite. 

 

“Love you too, Balthy.” Dakota replied as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments/kudos feed my soul! 
> 
> Also, you can come yell with me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
